Verde más que negro
by Oniriaeinsomia
Summary: Crecemos con una idea de nosotros mismos demasiado débil como para mantenerla en nuestra mente mucho tiempo, todo cambia irremediablemente y todos nos equivocamos. Hay equivocaciones que nos salvan la vida mientras que otras sin embargo sólo traen problemas. Una mala decisión también puede ser bonita aunque duela.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

''Radio 3 informa que las temperaturas aunque suban no pasaran de los -10ºC, sin riesgo de cualquier precipitación y con una humedad del ambiente del 20%, si, a oído usted bien… al parecer la nieve dará una tregua, aunque, si yo fuese usted me quedaría en casa y si tiene que salir al trabajo, ¡Hoy es un buen día para tomarse un descanso amigo! ¡llame a su jefe! Recuerda, ¡que les zurza-…''

Apago la radio al llegar a un semáforo y aprovechando que estaba en rojo saco uno de los discos de la guantera y lo introdujo en el reproductor. Adoraba el invierno, adoraba que la brisa chocara en sus mejillas y las congelase últimamente, y si, ya sabía que hacia frio, que un temporal glacial los estaba visitando así que ¡no era necesario que no se hablase de otra cosa en las estúpidas noticias!

Sonrió al escuchar la peculiar voz de Lana Del Rey. Su placer culpable. No se explicaba cómo podía gustarle tanto, no quería hacerlo, solo deseaba disfrutar de su música constantemente y por un momento sentirse como una de esas fans locas y estúpidas adolescentes. Llevaba una coleta y decidió soltarse la melena para cuando tuviese que salir del coche ya que estaba llegando a su destino.

El tráfico se movía lentamente por el hielo de la carretera, a lo lejos una indicación que le aseguraba que la próxima era la salida que debía tomar. Con un movimiento poco correcto se coló entre dos coches haciendo sonar el claxon de ambos y recibir un par de insultos que ella, por supuesto, nunca escucharía.

Empezó a golpear el volante con sus dedos algo nerviosa, silbo un par de notas de la música que le acompañaba y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la salida que debía tomar otro parón la hizo suspirar y mirar el reloj. Llegaba tarde, debía de pasarse a por ella a las diez y ya eran las diez y media, la situación la ponía de los nervios y la llevaba a la desesperación… era en esos momentos cuando deseaba vivir en un pueblo pequeño y sin apenas tráfico y no en una ciudad como esa, como aquella gigante llamada Nueva York, ''doy gracias a que la clínica esta a las afueras'' pensaba en voz alta.

''Patricia ia ia llamando'' daba como aviso el manos libres acompañándolo con un tono de llamada y a lo que ella sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar el nombre que le había asignado con anterioridad en su agenda. Pronuncio un risueño ''contestar''.

-¿Cate? –hablaba tímidamente. -¿puedes hablar?

-Estoy conduciendo de camino a la clínica y si lo que estas preguntando es si estoy ya con ella es un no. –estaba a punto de llegar.

Rodo los ojos enfadada con ella misma. –Lo siento, estas conduciendo, será mejor que hablemos en otro momento.

-No, no, no. –insistió. –llevo el manos libres, tranquila.

-¡Menos mal! –rio al fin. -¿no sabes nada aun, verdad?

Contesto con algo de humor. –Nop.

-Solo he llamado para pedirte que te tranquilices Cate. –suspiro. –se que aunque te estés encargando de esto pues tienes dudas, y es normal, te entiendo pero no permitas que ella lo note. –Patricia la conocía como para saber que todo esto le había afectado mucho. –esto es un viaje duro que desde el primer momento debemos de tener controlado, muéstrate segura, tranquila, demuéstrale que puede confiar en ti y asegúrate de que se sienta segura.

Sonrió inevitablemente al sentir a Patricia tan preocupada por aquello. –Has dicho ''debemos tener controlado''.

-Ajam. –pronuncio de forma graciosa.

-Bueno pues… dime, ¿hoy vienes a cenar a casa, verdad? –pregunto mientras giraba y ya entraba en el aparcamiento de la clínica. Lo habría celebrado de no estar distraída con la llamada.

-He estado pensando en ello Cate… -la otra frunció el ceño mientras buscaba aparcamiento. –Creo que lo mejor será que hoy os deje el día entero para vosotras, quiero decir, si tenéis que hablar de algo… ya sabes…

-De mis padres, supongo. –decía de mal humor mientras maniobraba para aparcar entre dos coches.

-Exacto.

-Ni yo quiero iniciar esa conversación ni ella quiere tenerla.

-Cate… -intentaba hacerla razonar.

-Ni Cate ni nada, en serio, no creo que debamos hablar de nada en especial. –aseguraba el freno de mano y detenía el coche sin quitar aun el contacto.

-¡Pues claro que debéis hablar!

Rodaba los ojos algo enfadada. –Conversar está sobrevalorado y no creo que lo mejor para ella sea el hablar de esto y darle más vueltas, debe centrarse en recuperarse y eso no le ayudara, esa es la verdad.

-Tampoco le ayudara el ignorar la situación. –intentaba hacerla razonar.

Corto la conversación. -¿Vienes a cenar hoy si o no?

-No. –contesto. –Cate, escúchame, tu hermana acaba de salir de una clínica de desint-…

-Patricia mira… -se frotaba los ojos. –Llego tarde, dejémoslo.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos 10 segundos. –Bueno… -hizo un amago de suspiro. –¿Cate?

-Si. –dijo en voz baja indicándole que seguía ahí.

-Te quiero.

Ni siquiera sonrió a esas palabras y mentiría si decía que era la primera vez que no lo hacía. –Te llamare luego.

-Adiós.

La llamada se corto y fue solo entonces cuando se arrepintió de no escuchar a la otra. ''¿Eres capaz de encargarte de esto Cate?'' se pregunto mientras bajaba del coche y echaba el seguro en este, de pronto se sintió estúpida, ¡claro que no estaba preparada! nunca lo estaría pero… era su hermana y no tenía a nadie más después de que toda su familia le hubiese dado la espalda. No estaba preparada y se lo repetía mentalmente para que se grabara en su mente, otra cosa muy distinta era lo que debía hacer, es decir, debía estar para ella y darle todo el apoyo en estos momentos, era su hermana, no habían estado excesivamente unidas, pero la quería… obviamente.

-Dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? -la recepcionista intentaba ser lo más amable posible.

-Buenas tardes. –sonrió torpemente. –mi nombre es Cate Fabray y…

-Lo sé, lo sé. –le guiño un ojo por encima de sus gruesas gafas de pasta.

En realidad Cate no había entendido que le preguntase desde un principio, había venido a visitar a Quinn con anterioridad y la mayoría de veces estaba esa mujer en la recepción encargándose de abrir la puerta de acceso a la clínica, y, por supuesto que sabia a lo que venía. Por lo que le había comentado Quinn las noticias de las altas corrían entre el personal y todos se despedían con normalidad del paciente al igual que estaban informados de en qué momento o familiar pasarían por ellos.

La recepcionista había apartado unos archivos del teclado de su ordenador y después le dijo; ''Espere un momento Cate'' para después empezar a teclear algo. Mientras tanto ella aprovecho su capacidad de observación para detenerse a observar ese lugar. Las paredes blancas raramente conseguían darle un toque acogedor y el olor le hacía sentirse relajada, cuadros bastante curiosos adornaban el lugar, muchos eran los jarrones con flores que adornaban la galería de detrás de la puerta de cristal que separaba la entrada de el inicio de la clínica. Fijándose con más detenimiento descubrió que un alógeno no lucia como debía y eso le hizo sentirse bastante obsesiva.

Tras hacer un ruido de aprobación y asentir, volvió a dirigirse a la otra. –Sígueme Cate. –se levanto del asiento con una tarjeta que paso por el extremo de un sensor e hizo que la puerta corredera de cristal se abriese. –toma. –le dio otra a ella. –la necesitaras para salir.

-¿Dónde nos encontraremos?

-Están en consultas. –le sonrió tranquilizadora. –te quieren dar unos datos, debes firmar algunos papeles… -hizo un gesto de dejadez con las manos. –tu lo sabes mejor que nadie… formalidades.

Asintió. –Claro.

-Debes estar contenta y algo nerviosa. –dijo subiendo al ascensor.

-Estoy feliz, si. –''y nerviosa también'' pensó.

El ascensor llego a la segunda planta y Cate lo abandono tal y como debía hacer. –¿Sabes? Confió en que Quinn salga de esta. –decía confiada desde el interior del ascensor. –se que teniéndote a ti medio camino estará recorrido, créeme, he visto pocas personas tan preocupadas por alguien.

-Es mi hermana. –dijo quitando todo el merito que ella sabía que no tenia.

Sonrió de medio lado. –Sera eso. –y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

A ella le gustaba decir que era su hermana porque ella siempre le había visto como tal. Quinn era sin embargo su hermanastra, eran hijas del mismo padre, es decir, Russell Fabray. Su madre falleció cuando tenía apenas año y medio y en menos de 7 meses su padre se había vuelto a casar con otra mujer. Jamás lo juzgaría por eso, tenia cosas peores que echarle en cara y por las que despreciarlo, por lo tanto, que se casara de nuevo tan pronto era algo que ella no había tenido en cuenta nunca. Se casó con Judy, mujer atenta, con un pelo rubio precioso, una sonrisa sincera y devota cristiana, Judy siempre la respeto, siempre le dio todo el amor que cree que su propia madre le habría dado, había pasado las noches en vela cuidándola y defendido incluso ante su padre Russell cuando las cosas se torcían demasiado. La quería mucho y le daba pena… jamás escaparía del tormento de Russell.

Cuando tenía 5 años Judy le dio la noticia, tendría una hermanita, y lo que recuerda de ese momento es saltar de emoción y alegría.

La vio formarse en el vientre. La vio nada mas nacer. La vio crecer. Le ayudo a dar sus primeros pasos. Le enseño a tocar la guitarra. Tuvo que aguantar como Russell se ensañaba con Quinn mas que con nadie, y tuvo que acabar aceptando que esta le odiaba por culpa de su propio padre.

En definitiva, eran completamente distintas tanto a simple vista como en lo personal.

-Cate. –en voz baja escucho decir su nombre y en seguida supo de quien se trataba.

Se sorprendió y miro hacia el lado adonde había un pequeño hueco en el pasillo y unos asientos frente a unas maquinas de café. –No… no te había visto. –sonrió al verla levantarse ya cargada de sus cosas.

-Llevo un rato esperando… -continuaba hablando en bajo y con la cabeza agachada. Sin mirar a Cate a los ojos.

Resoplo. –Lo siento, de verdad, el trafico… -se acerco poco a poco a ella. –ya sabes como es la gente. –se encogió de hombros. –dos copos de nieve y se vuelve completamente loca.

-Creí que no vendrías. –se coloco el pelo tras la oreja y al fin se miraron.

-No digas tonterías Quinn… -le acaricio el brazo. –te vienes a casa conmigo.

-Tal vez habría preferido que no lo hicieras, que no vinieras, ya sabes.

Le levanto la cara poniendo su dedo bajo la barbilla de la otra. -¿Por qué dices eso?

-No quiero irme de aquí.

-Todo va a ir bien. –la miraba a los ojos. -¿me entiendes? todo va a volver a ser como antes.

-Si salgo volveré a caer.

-Mentira.

-Solo dejame aquí. –la miro suplicante.

-Pero los médicos… -sentía tanto frio como tristeza al no poder abrazarla por temor a la reacción de esta.

Agito la cabeza visiblemente mas alterada. –No entienden nada. –sus ojos se tornaban llorosos. –me ahogo Cate, no dejes que me larguen de aquí, no puedo… ¿me entiendes?

Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en las palabras que le diría para hacer que Quinn se quitase todo ese temor. Pero ahora estaba completamente perdida y aterrada. La necesidad de abrazarla era demasiado. Arrancarle toda esa mierda que había dentro de ella. Cederle su felicidad aunque solo fuese por un par de segundos. Pero ya no sabia como amarrar toda esa tristeza acumulada en su mirada, y mientras pasaban los segundos mirando el labio tembloroso de Quinn se sentía como un reportero de guerra que narra la catástrofe que paralizara al mundo. La sonrisa desaparecida de esa chiquilla no volvía pese estar esperándola ansiosa, la ilusión tampoco era su aliada, así no había quien evitase que las heridas y cicatrices de antes no sangraran.

Porque cuando se lleva tanto tiempo buscando, uno tiende a olvidarse que encontrar es tan fácil como detenerse a escuchar a alguien que calla como se siente.

Una mujer interrumpió la escena. –Vaya, ¡que alegría verte!

-Lo mismo digo. –la cara de Cate cambio y se dibujo una sonrisa en ella mientras Quinn volvía a agachar la mirada.

-Al fin ha llegado el día en el que nos dejas Quinn. –dijo la doctora.

Cate dudo en si comentarle lo que la otra le había dicho. Tal vez si Quinn no quería irse seria por alguna razón, pero no, no lo hizo. –La secretaria… o bueno, recepcionista, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, me ha dicho que debía firmar unos formularios.

Claro. –se encogió de hombros. –estos son. –se los cedió junto a un bolígrafo que se saco del bolsillo delantero de su bata.

-Aquí va incluido el último pago como acordamos, ¿verdad? –leía los papeles por encima.

-Tal y como acordamos. –asintió sonriente. –todo esta hablado.

Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de firmar por lo que no lo dudo ni dos segundos más. Firmo unas 7 veces entre unas cosas y otras.

La doctora se dirigió hacia Quinn entonces. –y dime Quinn, ¿estás ya más animada?

La rubia fingió estar estar conforme. –claro. –aunque sus energías por parecer convencida acabaron desvaneciéndose.

-Ya veras cuando se vea fuera. –hablo Cate intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. –ya veras cuando pueda desayunar diariamente beicon, ir a videoclubs para alquilar películas… no os va echar tanto de menos.

-Pues claro que no. –sonrió y miro a Quinn. –ahora de todas maneras tu y tu hermana debéis hablar de lo que ya acordamos. –miro a Cate para luego seguir ablando. –tendrás que visitarnos de vez en cuando para ver como sigues, ya te explicara ella como funciona el tema de las reuniones, y Quinn… rogarte que no te niegues a ir al psicólogo como hablamos.

-No quiero ir al psicólogo. –fue tajante.

-Quinn. –cate la miro regañándole con la mirada.

-No voy a ir a un puto psicólogo Cate. –siguió a lo suyo. -¿no estoy recuperada? no me saques de aquí.

-Siempre es bueno poder hablar con alguien aunque estés recuperada. –interrumpió la doctora.

Quinn rodo los ojos. –vámonos entonces… hagámosle caso. –miro a su hermana.

-Muchísima suerte. –sonrió la doctora a ambas aunque Quinn se giro a coger parte de sus cosas. –os deseo lo mejor. –miro con sinceridad a los ojos de Cate. –de verdad.

-Gracias. –dijo esta en voz más baja. –gracias, gracias… -estrecharon sus manos.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Miles de vueltas en la cama. Miles de pensamientos inexplicables en su mente. Un calor que le hacía sudar no muy normal en aquella época del año, y el corazón algo acelerado por un nerviosismo que aunque comprendía no entendía del todo. Quinn decidió salir de su cama aunque no sabía si llamarla suya cuando era de casa de su hermana.

Se reincorporo al fin y lentamente apoyo un pie en el suelo para después apoyar el otro e impulsarse para ponerse de pie pesadamente. Anduvo despacio hasta la puerta del cuarto, abriéndola y saliendo por ella a un iluminado pasillo solo por unos leves rayos de sol del amanecer que se colaban por el gran ventanal del lado de la escalera.

Era un ático enorme, situado en una zona cara y bastante exclusiva, dos plantas, 4 habitaciones, 4 cuartos de baño, un despacho con una gran biblioteca, una cocina abierta que daba a un amplio salón con una gran chimenea, una terraza muy amplia y unas vistas que te dejaban asombrado.

''Estudiar una carrera y tener un futuro debe ser esto'' pensó. Debe ser poder comprarte esta casa de lujo, se atrevía a pensar, como también debe ser conducir un Mercedes Benz alta gama blanco para ir al trabajo y un Audi último modelo negro para salir a reuniones informales y con amigos, debe ser poder pagar ese sofá de piel claro del salón, o esa cocina en la que cualquier cocinero desearía desarrollar sus platos, como también debía ser poder pagar toda esa decoración de ensueño, esa bañera en el baño principal todo recubierto de mármol brillante. Sentía envidia mientras bajaba las escaleras, y mucha.

La decoración, como ya imaginareis, era fantástica.

Su cuarto era enorme y tenia baño propio. Pese a que su dormitorio era inmenso e increíble, el de Cate era aun mejor, un baño mas grande, un gran vestidor y la pared de frente su cama era una cristalera que dejaba ver unas vistas nada más levantarte de vértigo. Los otros dos dormitorios también estaban bien, muy bien, son los típicos que ve una persona normal y sueña con ellos durante dos días… pero claro, comparado con los anteriores descritos, no eran nada, ni cuarto de baño tenían y debían compartir el de la planta superior.

La planta baja del ático estaba llena de colores claros mientras que la superior se tornaba más oscura e intima ya que es ahí donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Frente a las escaleras de madera la puerta de entrada con un amplio recibidor, frente a esta el salón amplio que era dividido solo por una encimera que pertenecía a la cocina, y una cristalera enorme que dividía el salón de la terraza, junto a esta, un piano negro. Al fondo del salón había un pasillo en el que se encontraban dos puertas, una era un gran baño y otra el despacho de Cate que a su vez tenía dos plantas. En la inferior el típico escritorio, algunas estanterías y las paredes llenas de certificados, diplomas, etc… en la superior, la biblioteca y algo que ella no terminaba de entender, es decir, un lienzo o más de uno ya que había mas por el suelo y unos apoyados en otros. Hasta donde ella sabía, su hermana no pintaba ni lo intentaba.

En la terraza… flores, hamacas, una barra de bar, un pequeño porche con unos sofás y una mesa grande, césped y… la ciudad de Nueva York.

Hasta el olor era especial allí dentro, hasta caminar era distinto, y lo que más le sorprendía, Cate seguía teniendo dinero para comer, comprarse ropa, pagar al servicio, desintoxicar a su hermana y mantenerla en la mejor clínica, y… bueno, mantenerla, en general. ¿Seguía siendo abogada o se había convertido en una bróker y corredora de bolsa? ¿eso era legal?

Abrió el frigorífico que parecía un armario familiar. Estaba lleno y ordenado casi por colores por lo que lo cerró agobiada. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las seis y media de la mañana. Al ser demasiado temprano para desayunar y aburrida al no tener nada que hacer, se acerco a la cafetera y con meter una capsula, en treinta segundos tuvo el mejor café que se había tomado en mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes frente a la encimera, puso el café frente a ella y cogió una pasta de uno de los cajones para comer algo. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oyó el ruido de unos tacones bajar las escaleras.

-Se de alguien que no ha podido dormir muy bien hoy al parecer. –le decía a Quinn.

-¿Pero tú madrugas? - volvía a mirar el reloj para asegurarse de la hora que creía que era. –Increíble.

Cate frunció el ceño. -¿perdón? –metía otra capsula en la cafetera para tener su café.

-¿Esto es legal? –la miraba con seriedad. –quiero que me seas sincera, quiero decir, no te lo pregunte ayer porque me pareció feo y… tampoco hablamos mucho en todo el día, pero a ver, ¿es legal o no?

-Explícate. –se sentaba a su lado. –no sé a qué te refieres.

La miro. –A esto. –hizo un gesto indicando a las cosas que las rodeaban.

-Ah… -rio. –no te preocupes, no tenemos porque temer a la ley.

-Es solo que no entiendo…

-Suerte, supongo. –se encogió de hombros dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¿Suerte? –frunció el ceño. -¿sigues siendo abogada, no?

-Exacto.

Dio un sorbo a su café. -¿tanta gente se divorcia?

Cate rio. –Sigo siendo abogada, si, pero… -se interrumpió para darle un sorbo al café. –hace aproximadamente unos 7 meses recibí una oferta de una gran empresa y bueno, acepte.

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿no sigues trabajando para ese amigo de… -se detuvo visiblemente mas seria.

-¿Russell? –rodó los ojos. –ni hablar, no quería estancarme y para ese tío yo no era nada y me trataba como si fuera una simple recepcionista, que no veo nada malo en ser una, pero joder, no era una puta recepcionista.

-¿Y recibiste esa gran oferta sin más? –frunció el ceño.

Sonrió. -No, que va. –acabo su café. –hice una muy buena gestión de un par de problemas y algunas empresas se fijaron en mi.

-¿Cómo cuales? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hubo un poco de todo. –pensó. -Capitol Records, Miramax… alguna que otra mas por ahí. –acabo diciendo.

Se quedo boquiabierta. –Dime, por lo que más quieras, que firmaste con Capital Records. –no podía creerlo.

-No.

-¡Pero qué dices! –no se explicaba la negativa de Cate. -¿por quién firmaste?

-American Express. –soltó.

Se hizo un silencio que decía mas que cualquier expresión y después de unos minutos concentrada cada una en su café, Quinn rompió el silencio.

Intento no mostrar toda su sorpresa. -¿Ame… American Express? –la miro a los ojos.

-Eso he dicho. –sonreía levemente.

Quinn aparto la mirada. –Te lo mereces. –dijo en voz más baja. –has luchado mucho Cate, de verdad, te lo mereces porque es increíble, te lo mereces, no tengo palabras.

-Muchas gracias Quinn. –decía tímidamente.

-Me avergüenzo tanto de mi misma. –confeso la otra. –tú has conseguido todo esto a base de esforzarte, tener ambición, labrarte un futuro prometedor, tienes treinta años y tienes una vida genial porque así lo has querido y así te has esforzado. –solo pudo agachar la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. –se puso más seria. –no vuelvas a decir jamás que te avergüenzas de ti misma, jamás.

-No tengo nada. –la miro. –tengo 23 años y nada.

-Lo tendrás. –dijo segura. –tu vida no se acaba aquí Quinn.

-Lo único que he hecho en esta vida que ha tenido algo de relevancia en la vida del resto ha sido drogarme. –se levanto del taburete y llevo la taza al fregadero para después apoyarse allí con los ojos cerrados. –no tengo estudios, ni dinero, ni casa propia, ni familia, ni amigos.

-Me tienes a mí. –se levanto para repetir el movimiento de la otra y se puso a su lado. –yo soy tu familia, soy tu amiga, Quinn.

-Ni siquiera eres mi hermana Cate. –dijo secamente. –y ambas sabemos que nunca hemos estado muy unidas precisamente.

Las palabras le habían sentado como un jarro de agua fría. –Siempre me he sentido tu hermana, ¿sabes? –miro el reloj nerviosa. –y ahora tengo que irme. –hablo entre dientes con fastidio.

-Lo comprendo. –asintió. –te has entretenido ya mucho, tu tienes un trabajo. –miro a su alrededor. –e importante.

-Odio dejar esta conversación a medias. –agarro su bolso y se puso un elegante abrigo que conjuntaba perfectamente con su elegante chaqueta y falda.

Parecía una súper modelo con el pelo recogido en un perfecto moño, su traje y las gafas de sol que estaba a punto de ponerse. Parecía sacada de un reportaje de moda.

-Olvidémoslo. –hizo un gesto de dejadez. –tienes mejores cosas que hacer y pensar.

Cate detuvo su paso hacia la puerta y se giro diciéndole, ''abajo hay un pequeño parque en el que siempre suele haber movimiento, esta muy bien, es entretenido, o al menos, mejor que estar aquí con el servicio que llegara en una hora''. Quinn solo pregunto ''¿hay niños?'' y la otra asintió divertida sabiendo a lo que se refería. ''Pues ni de coña bajo con los bichos esos'' dijo en voz alta. Odiaba a los niños, bueno no, no los odiaba profundamente pero si que contra mas lejos mejor, le ponían de los nervios.

Cate salió por la puerta y la dejo completamente sola en ese espacio tan grande, que de repente, al cerrar la puerta, se hizo pequeñito y parecía asfixiarla. Dudo en lo que hacer durante unos minutos en los que se mantuvo justo de pie en el mismo sitio, fue a la biblioteca y echo un pequeño vistazo para ver si podía encontrar algo que le interesase para leer. Todo eran libros que tenían mas de 400 hojas, ''¿acaso no puede leer cosas normales esta chica?'' pensó Quinn, ''a lo mejor piensa que hay algo de indigno en leer cosas como '50 sombras de Grey' o algo'' y después se dio cuenta, pues claro que lo pensaba, era una bazofia literaria y Cate, lo sabía.

Lo que si encontró fue toda la colección de libros de terror de Stephen King, la saga de Harry Potter y también la famosa trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre justo al lado de la saga de Juego de Tronos. Esos fueron los únicos libros más comunes que encontró ahí y se encontraban en la parte de la derecha de la estantería.

Tenía un millón de recuerdos de Cate leyendo a todas horas, le encantaba devorar libros, empaparse de cine, fluir con la música, amaba el arte en cualquier de sus formatos. Había asistido a clases de Ballet clásico hasta los 18 años, sabia tocar el piano, guitarra y violín, una vez gano un concurso de escritura en el instituto y aunque nunca hubiesen hablado formalmente de ello, sabía que su hermana escribía, tampoco de manera profesional ni mucho menos pero de vez en cuando se concentraba demasiado frente al ordenador y tecleaba frenéticamente acompañando a sus dedos por algunas expresiones faciales según lo que fluyera en ese momento.

''Tal vez esa sea la razón de los lienzos y las pinturas'' pensó. Tal vez le hubiese interesado ahora aprender eso. Total, ahora que parecía saberlo casi todo le sobraba mucho tiempo, además de lo nombrado anteriormente, hablaba perfectamente seis idiomas, inglés (obviamente), español, francés, italiano, alemán y latín. Y claro, debía seguir aprendiendo cosas para no perder la costumbre.

Era asquerosamente perfecta, como ya imaginareis, la hija que todo padre quiere tener, la novia que todo hombre desea casi poseer, la amiga a la que todas envidian y quieren parecerse y la amiga a la que todos los amigos, en masculino, desean tirarse. Y si a todo eso le sumas que era preciosa y además buena gente, pues, lo anterior su multiplica por dos.

Por el despacho también había fotografías de Cate con amigos, su madre… con Judy también, y con ella. Cate era igual que su madre, no había nada de Russell en ella, ni una pizca, tenía la misma mirada que Claire, el mismo color de ojos, la misma forma de cara, el mismo tono y la misma forma en el pelo, y en la sonrisa también compartían cierta similitud. Eran ambas altas, delgadas y esbeltas, morenas, con ojos claros entre el verde y azul.

''Yo soy una mezcla entre Judy y el hijo de puta de Russell'' hablaba en voz alta como si no se encontrase sola. Quinn era rubia, más baja que Cate, también era delgada y todos le decían que era preciosa, ojo, ella también lo pensaba y eso no la convertía en creída. Era la verdad.

Sonrió al ver las tres fotos que habían de ambas, dos en las que salían abrazadas cuando ella era tan solo una niña y otras en la que ya mas mayores posaban formalmente para el fotógrafo.

-Buenos días, señorita. –escucho de repente.

-Ostras. –dio un salto en el sitio y miro hacía la puerta de la habitación. -¿quién demonios eres tú y que haces aquí?

La otra agacho la cabeza disculpándose. –Mi nombre es María y formo parte del servicio. -levanto la vista. –lamento haberla asustado señorita.

''Claro, debe de ser la hora, que estúpida.'' Pensó. –No te preocupes. –termino diciendo. –Cate me ha avisado de que vendrías. –se acerco.

-María. –le tendió la mano y Quinn se la estrecho amablemente. –usted debe ser la señorita Quinn.

-Llámeme Quinn, por favor, ahórrese el señorita.

-Como usted desee. –hizo un gesto de aprobación. –fuera esta también Felipe que es el encargado de la limpieza de exteriores y mantenimiento del jardín, ¿desea conocerlo?

-Si, claro. –sonrió con amabilidad.

La siguió hasta la entrada donde esperaba el otro con las manos apoyadas atrás y que sonrió cortésmente al verla.

-Señorita. –inclino su cabeza. –mi nombre es Felipe y me encargo de los exteriores, encantado.

-Mi nombre es Quinn y así quiero que te dirijas a mi. –sonrió estrechándole la mano como ya lo había hecho anteriormente con María. –el señorita a mi no me gusta ni me pega, os aviso. –levanto el dedo como regañando a ambos y los otros rieron.

-Ahora no se preocupe Quinn, puede seguir haciendo lo que desee, Felipe saldrá fuera y yo me encargare del resto. Si usted desea intimidad en una habitación solo tiene que decirlo y nosotros esperaremos a que usted nos indique cuando podemos entrar. –le decía de una manera totalmente cortes. –aunque somos muy silenciosos y normalmente no solemos molestar claro.

-Mmmmmmm… no, no, si a mi no me importa estar en, bueno, ustedes muévanse como quieran yo no necesito intimidad más que en el baño.

-Perfecto. –hablo el chico. –Quinn, si me permites. –se dirigió al exterior.

-Puede seguir tranquila en el despacho de la señorita Cate porque yo empezare por la planta superior. –María se dirigía escaleras arriba.

-Te acompaño. –se puso a su altura. –me pondré algo y bajare al parque que me ha comentado Cate que había cerca de aquí.

-¿Cerca? –sonrió. –y tanto Quinn, pertenece al edificio.

-¿Dónde se encuentra exactamente? –seguían subiendo las escaleras.

Pensó en la manera de explicárselo de la manera más clara. –No tiene perdida en realidad, debes bajar a la zona principal, allí encontraras una puerta que da como a un jardín, debes seguir el camino y entonces entraras en el parque.

-¿Es un parque privado? –frunció el ceño.

-Así es. –asintió sonriente. –tiene un estanque incluso, hoy estamos a sábado, le encantara.

''Hoy estamos a sábado por lo que seguramente haya más niños'' se dijo para ella. -¿Hay algo en especial los sábados? –pregunto.

-Claro Quinn, hay niños y mas movimiento que cualquier otro día, es una belleza.

''Mierda.'' Pensó.

-¿Hay muchos niños en el edificio?

-No más de diez. –dijo desinteresada frente a la puerta de una de los dormitorios. –en este bloque suelen vivir jóvenes empresarios con éxito que raramente tienen hijos, bien porque no tengan pareja, no estén casado, o simplemente, no los deseen. –se encogió de hombros. –hay pocos teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un edificio de diez plantas y con veinte viviendas

-Solo una pregunta más y la dejo en paz. –decía rodando los ojos.

-Lo que desee. –María no parecía molesta en absoluto.

-¿Hace tanto frio como parece?

-Abríguese. –le guiño un ojo y se adentro al cuarto dejándola sola en el pasillo.

Bastante lejos de allí se encontraba Cate que aparco el coche frente al pequeño café adonde se dirigía. Sonrió al grupo de chicos que montados en una bicicleta se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver ese coche parar frente a ellos. Espero unos segundos a que el tráfico le permitiera cruzar la calle y aprovecho un pequeño hueco para hacerlo. Antes de entrar a la cafetería, giro su cabeza y miro hacía donde estaba aparcado su coche, ahora estaba rodeado de esos chicos que antes estaban boquiabiertos, lo miraban y caminaban por su lado, había dos que capturaban el momento con su teléfono móvil.

Finalmente entro al local. No fue necesario que la buscase mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo, se dirigió hacia la mesa de siempre y saludo en el trayecto.

-Cate. –le saludaba la camarera. –uno con leche cargadito y…

-Y unas tostadas me apetecen hoy. –se paraba. -¿cuánto te debo Olivia?

-Ya ha pagado hoy Patricia, ve a la mesa, tardo un minuto. –se giro para seguir atendiendo.

Cerró su bolso. –Tranquila, hoy tengo poca prisa.

Siguió caminando y se quito las gafas ya frente a la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

Le dio un dulce beso en los labios. –Muy buenos días cariño.

-Buenos días. –sonreía mientras la otra se acomodaba frente a ella.

-Te he echado de menos. –sacaba su teléfono móvil y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

La miro extrañada. –creía que estabas enfadada

Supo que con eso se refería a lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-No, no lo estoy. –se toco el cuello. –siento haberte hablado de mala manera, estaba alterada y muy agobiada, lo lamento de verdad.

-No pasa nada. –sonríe. -¿qué tal fue?

-Esta mañana hemos hablado mas.

-¿Ayer no lo hicisteis? –pregunto extrañada.

-No. –miro hacia abajo. –llegamos a casa, yo pase la tarde trabajando o intentando mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo, ella estuvo en la terraza fumando toda la tarde, cenamos en silencio y nos dimos las buenas noches.

Resoplo. -¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso?

-Si te digo que no lo harás de todos modos.

-Es una mierda Cate. –se puso seria. –tu hermana acaba de salir de un centro de rehabilitación tras 3 meses allí, tus padres no se han dignado a llamarle ni visitarle, seguramente este pasándolo fatal… ¡no tiene nada!

-No me presiones. –iba a decir algo mas pero Olivia apareció.

-Hueco guapas que vengo quemando. –dijo con humor y mas sabiendo que los ánimos estaban tensos.

-Gracias Oli. –le sonrió agradeciéndoselo Cate.

Antes de irse dijo. –¡Que aproveche!

Una vez de nuevo a solas Patricia habló. –No te presiono Cate, nunca lo he hecho y no voy a hacerlo ahora con un tema tan sumamente delicado como este, pero si, joder, es una mierda que ni siquiera hayas sido capaz de darle un abrazo y preguntarle que tal esta y mostrarle tu apoyo.

-Hemos hablado esta mañana, ¿sabes acaso que le he dicho?

Se sorprendió. -¿Le has preguntado? –la miro. -¿se ha abierto a ti?

-No. –puso sus manos sobre su rostro. –nada de abrazos ni de esas cosas. –hizo un gesto de pesadez.

-Increíble.

-No es necesario. –Fue tajante.

Patricia negó. –Todo el mundo necesita sentirse querida y apoyada. –se encogió de hombros. –aun no has hecho nada para demostrárselo.

Se contuvo una risa falsa. –La mantengo y me he encargado de sacarla del hoyo, ¿te parece poco?

-¿En serio? –la miro impresionada.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? –le reprocho. –parece tu jodida hermana en vez de la mía.

-¿No puedo darte mi opinión o consejo? –se sorprendió.

-No. –dijo secamente masticando el desayuno. –callada, estas infinitamente mejor, de verdad.

-Imbécil. –bebió un trago. –odio cuando haces eso.

-Yo odio que me llames imbécil.

-No me tires de la lengua.

Se sorprendió. –''¿En serio?'' –imito la voz de la otra de hace un momento y abrió los ojos y alzo las manos también abiertas. –no me lo puedo creer ese ''no me tires de la lengua'' –imitó su voz nuevamente.

-Todo esto te tiene completamente imbécil. –Patricia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que tengo tiempo para coger el coche y venir hasta aquí solo para desayunar contigo y que estés comiéndome la oreja todo el rato como si supieses de lo que estás hablando?

-Definitivamente esto no está bien. –miraba hacia abajo entristecida.

Resoplo. -¿Qué no está bien Patricia? –rodo los ojos cruzándose de brazos y se quedo mirándola. -¿qué es lo que te parece que esta mal? ¿con quién? sorpréndeme, ¿qué he hecho mal?

La miro por fin. –Esto. –tenía los ojos llorosos. –tu y yo.

La Cate borde desapareció y no sabía porque no le salían las palabras de repente. -¿Co… como?

-Apenas podemos hablar sin discutir Cate… -la miro. –lo sabes.

-Llevo un poco tiempo tensa, si, en eso te doy toda la razón.

Miro hacia un lado aguantando las lágrimas. –No es un poco tiempo. –la miro a los ojos suspirando. –son tres meses ya y yo creía que cambiaria cuando, ya sabes, tu hermana saliera de allí y todo fuera más normal pero. –se froto su frente. –nada ha mejorado ni siquiera mínimamente.

-Todo esta muy reciente. –busco la mano de la otra sobre la mesa pero la aparto. –las cosas van a cambiar.

La situación había cambiado tan súbitamente que parecía hasta irreal.

-Y por eso te voy a pedir que si cambian y me sigues queriendo en tu vida, por favor, me llames. –levanto la cabeza soltando una lágrima. –porque voy a estar esperando esa llamada.

Estaba confundida. -¿Me estas dejando? –notaba como dentro de ella algo se partía en dos.

-Si, creo que si. –algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Le agarro sus manos. –No quieres hacerlo cariño. –intentaba sonreírle. -¿me quieres? no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

-Claro que te quiero. –miraba sus manos unidas. -¿y tu me quieres? ¿hace cuanto que no me lo dices?

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Cuánto hace?

-Te lo he dicho ahora

-¿Cuándo?

-Al llegar. –la miro con obviedad.

Negó con la cabeza y aparto sus manos. –Me has dicho que me has echado de menos.

La miro indicándole que no comprendía nada. -¿No es lo mismo?

Cerro los ojos y negó. -¿Lo ves?

¿Qué? –dio un golpe en la mesa. –ni siquiera eres capaz de explicarme porque demonios me estas dejando, joder, ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

-¿Hace cuanto que no me dices que me quieres después de hacer el amor? –pregunto y la miro fijamente a los ojos. –vamos, contesta. –dijo al ver que la otra no respondía.

-No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros poniendo cara de pena. –no me dejes por favor.

-Hace tres meses. –se autocontesto.

-No quiero que me dejes. –Las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

-Antes me lo decías a todas horas.

Se hizo un silencio mientras transcurrió todo el desayuno, masticaban ambas mirándose y Cate agarrando la mano de la otra, querían alargar ese momento inexplicablemente a pesar de que les estaba haciendo daño. Pero llego el momento de aterrizar y darse de bruces con la realidad cuando el teléfono de Cate sonó sobre la mesa y tuvo que soltar la mano de la otra para cogerlo. Gesto que Patricia aprovechó.

Dudo en si descolgar o no el teléfono pero lo hizo porque sabía que tenía pendiente una llamada importante y como intermediaria estaba su secretaria.

-Dime Alice. –contesto sonando lo más normal posible.

Alice pareció empezar a explicar algo que llevaría su tiempo por lo que Patricia se levanto.

-Dis… disculpa, Alice, un momento. –tapo el teléfono con su pecho.-no te vayas, aún no, no hemos terminado.

-No queda más que hablar. –le acaricio la cara. -sabes que voy a estar aquí.

-¿Puedes quedar esta noche?

-Tienes que estar con Quinn. –la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Mañana. –dijo rápidamente. –mañana quedamos a comer en un restaurante de las afueras muy bonito, después nos vamos a mi casa del bosque, pilla cerquita, un par de kilómetros.

-Quiero un tiempo Cate. –agacho la cabeza. –ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo llámame.

Se separo de ella y camino hasta la puerta de entrada y tras mirar hacia atrás, salió por la puerta y desapareció entre la gente de la calle.

Mientras que Cate se derrumbaba en aquella cafetería mientras la recepcionista esperaba de nuevo una respuesta, Quinn bajaba en el ascensor mientras hacía muecas delante del espejo y recordaba que apenas había desayunado gracias a que su estomago empezaba a quejarse de hambre. ''No pienso subir de nuevo'' se dijo, ''esperare al almuerzo porque no creo que muera de hambre''.

''Recuerda Quinn, los niños no son amigos, pero ellos no deben darse cuenta.'' Solo había algo que le molestase más que el ruido de un niño y era el ruido de una madre, si, un niño era pesado, gritaba, hablaba de cosas sin interés, etc, pero lo hacía desde su máxima ignorancia. Una madre era igual, pero solo para tocarle la moral al resto.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Si alguna madre se acercaba a ella con el objetivo de interesarse por ella o contarle lo mal que le comía el niño o lo que le lloraba por la noche, ella haría la croqueta y se iría. Era una técnica de distracción increíble.

Camino por el pasillo y llego al recibidor oficial, exactamente, allí se veía la puerta de salida al jardín y con el sendero que María le había comentado.

Se adentro en él despacio y mirando un poco hacia todos lados. Una cantidad de árboles enormes lo adornaban y entre medias unos setos que debían de ser pura belleza en primavera. El césped se veía algo helado y blanquecino y pronto abandono la zona de árboles de hoja perenne para adentrarse en una selva de ramas desnudas. El contraste era tan bello como interesante y a lo lejos podía divisarse unos columpios que volvían a rodearse de árboles vestidos de hojas grandes y verdes.

Para su alegría solo había un niño que daba vueltas por ahí con una bicicleta y además, estaba lejos, muy lejos, así que decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos de ahí cerca.

Al principio quería ir a ver el estanque que era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba pero se sentó y echo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo mientras mirando al cielo blanco que indicaba que una nevada vendría. Tal vez no fuera una demasiado grande pero todo volvería a adornarse con una capa fina blanca.

Viajo con esas vistas a un tiempo atrás cuando en el jardín de su casa jugaba con la nieve y se enterraba en ella. Metía la nieve hasta en sus bolsillos y la empapaba entera, entraba a casa tiritando, con los labios morados y una sonrisa inmensa; obvio, muchos catarros habían venido después debido a eso pero ella disfrutaba de ese momento y siempre que podía lo repetía.

-Hola. –una voz viva y animada llamo su atención.

Lo miro. –Adiós. –rodo los ojos.

-Me llamo Tony. –el niño se bajo de su pequeña bicicleta y la apoyo en el suelo. -¿y tu?

-¿Te has cansado de darle a la bicicleta o algo? –frunció el entrecejo.

Se encogió de hombros. –Nunca te he visto por aquí. –sonrió. –y me estoy presentando.

-Encantada Anthony. –volvió a su posición inicial creyendo que el niño habría captado la indirecta de que la conversación se había acabado.

-Me llamo Tony. –''pues no Quinn, no lo ha pillado, joder.'' Pensó. –Me llamo Tony, tengo cuatro años y diez meses y vivo en el piso octavo, ¿y tu?

Apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y se echo hacia delante. –Oye, Tony Anthony, me da igual, ¿tu mamá esta por aquí?

-Esta trabajando.

-¿Y no hay nadie que se encargue de ti? –fingía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Suspiraba. –Ariadna. –la miraba y daba una palmada entusiasta. -¿quieres que te de una vuelta en mi bicicleta?

-Anthony, bonito, ¿cómo pretendes subirme en esa cosa tan pequeña? –''vete, por favor''.

-Me llamoooooooooo Tooooooooony. –decía de una forma muy graciosa. –estoy aburrido.

-Pues vete con Ariadna que seguro que quiere jugar contigo. –también fingía entusiasmo dando una palmada frente a ella.

Negó. –Tengo det-det… tengo determi… no puedo volver a casa.

-¿Tienes determinantemente prohibido volver a casa? –no comprendía nada.

-Eso.

-Pero, ¿es tu casa? –frunció el ceño. –Ariadna es la mujer que se encarga de ti, o no.

-Estaba terminando de comerme las galletas con mantequilla que tanto me gustan para ponerme a hacer la tarea pero un chico con el que Ariadna se da besos en la boca pues ha llegado a casa y entonces ella me ha dicho eso que yo no se decir y que tu has dicho y después ha dicho que hasta dentro de dos horas y quince minutos no volviese a casa. –conto todo eso del tirón como si nada y dejo a Quinn boquiabierta.

-Vaya. –asintió comprendiendo la situación.

-¿Juegas? –sonreía.

-No puedo.

-Si no estas haciendo nada.

-¿Tu que sabrás lo que estoy haciendo?

-Sentada en un banco. –se encogió de hombros. –haciendo nada como diría mi mamá.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mamá Anthony? –pregunto con fastidio.

-Se llama Rachel y a ver si con suerte este nombre si lo memorizas.

-Yo te llamo Anthony porque quiero. –hace un gesto de fastidio. –y dile a tu mamá que sentada en un banco también se pueden hacer muchas cosas.

Miro el reloj y con su pequeño dedo conto unos puntos. –Tengo que seguir aquí durante unos treinta minutos así que te dejo que me llames como quieras si me dices tu nombre.

-¿Tu no eres demasiado listillo?

-Curioso. –asintió. –solo soy curioso.

-Estoy muy ocupada, déjame. –suspiro.

-Dime tu nombre y te dejo. –sonrió divertido por la situación.

-Angela, me llamo Angela. –le dijo sin más. –ahora vete.

-Encantado Angela. –se subía a la bicicleta de nuevo. –hasta pronto.

-Adiós Anthony.

Cuando el niño se fue de nuevo ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Ninguno de los dos estaban hablando realmente el uno con el otro, ''una situación algo Kafkiana'' pensó. Después recordó que no le gustaban los niños y se borro su sonrisa.

Por si fuera poco, ni siquiera había recordado bajar el tabaco.


End file.
